Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = x(y-6)$ and $x \odot y = x-7y$, find $-3 \odot (0 \circledcirc -3)$.
Solution: First, find $0 \circledcirc -3$ $ 0 \circledcirc -3 = 0$ $ \hphantom{0 \circledcirc -3} = 0$ Now, find $-3 \odot 0$ $ -3 \odot 0 = -3-(7)(0)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \odot 0} = -3$.